A haunting twisted tale of obsession
by LadyyM
Summary: Just a little something based on next week's ouat episode promo "The Doctor". AU i guess? Lot of imagination but a happy ending :P STABLE QUEEN ONE SHOT


Just a little one Stable Queen based on next week's episode promo. I don't think it's going to happen that way, but I wish it would. Let's just say, it's a little something to warm Stable Queen's hearts up!

**Note: **Read, don't ask questions. You'll have your answers at the end ;) **2x05 SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters. All right belongs to ABC. However, my imagination belongs to me**  
**

_**~ WARNING: **__HAPPY ENDING! ~_

* * *

« I don't care about what it'll cost me. I have magic now. _I'm bringing Daniel back. _» Regina harshly replied, pulling his hand back off of her, the pain in her heart growing stronger at the mention of her loved one's name.

« Wait, that's not that easy! You can't do that. You can't bring him back. » Jefferson made sure to make her understand as he came closer, forcing her to turn around « _You_ can't bring him back. »

Her eyes met his, she was desperate and exhausted. She was willing to do anything just to have him once again for a instant and as he accentuated his sentence, she hopelessly replied « Then _who_ can? » as it was hard for her to believe someone would be able to bring Daniel back from the death, not even her and her said magic.

The hatter looked down for a brief second, unsure if he could reveal something like this or if it was worth giving hope to someone when there was maybe none. « I… » he sighed « _I know a man who can bring back the dead. _I heard his name is Frankenstein.»

* * *

« So that's it? » Jefferson asked, doubtful of all the miracles people were claiming this man did.

« That's _what_ it? » Frank replied, not even bothering himself to look back as he was busy making some arrangements on the machine close to Daniel's lifeless body, with a Regina leaning over him, her eyes drown into him, cupping his cold cheek with a finger. She was even barely taking attention to the two men's argument.

« She gives you a heart and then you just… pull it back in? You really think you are going to make me believe that? » the guy chuckled coming closer to the person who appeared like a doctor as he looked like not caring much at his questions « Look. This is my friend's one true love corpse over there and I promised her. _I promised her- »_

« Since when do you have the right to promise to someone? » Frank finally deigned to turn to him, pushing him back. Annoyed by his words. He shook his head, raising an eyebrow « Who are you to promise to someone anything? »

« I am _her_ friend. _She_ saved _my_ life. » Jefferson hissed a tone louder « I owe her _everything_. I can at least promise her someone will try. »

Frankenstein blinked, nodding. His words had convinced him. Not that he cared, but he also owed his life to someone and he knew deep inside what was the feeling Jefferson was coming through right now. He looked back at Regina, making her to notice it was time, the storm was already there and the thunders, needed for the process, were going to arrive soon. She looked one last moment at her beloved before she finally decided to stepped out, Jefferson following her. Leaving their only hope in the tent.

* * *

« It didn't work, did it? » asked a voice coming from behind her, hopeless. That was Jefferson's.

Regina looked down, Daniel's ring as a necklace in her hand, holding it tighter. She was standing there. Like if nothing was moving, like if the time was frozen. She was watching the outside for hours straight. Not moving an inch, ever.

The court was frozen by fear. Paralyzed by the way The Queen could always act unpredictably, especially if something was wrong but even from her opening, however surrounding the whole kingdom, she could not see that the people were cloistered in their homes. She could not even see something that any person in power would have enjoyed _She was just… not there._

Still, she swallowed, hardly shaking her head, frowning, « No. It didn't. ». She looked more intensively in the horizon, trying to see farther and farther, believing that she could leave, anytime she wanted, and she could. But what was the point? What was the point of running away if there was nothing to run away from anymore.

Jefferson heard the distress in Regina's voice, so he decided to make a step forward to her but he knew, they couldn't try again. There was only one chance for Daniel to come back and like he didn't, there was no way he would ever. And even if he only had promised her to try, he still felt like he had betrayed her, « Is there anything I can do for- »

« Frank said he'd take care of his body. He'll contact me when he'll have finish.» she replied rubbing the ring between her fingers, her tone meaningless as if the words hadn't senses in her mouth any longer.

The man looked down, there was nothing he could do when he wanted to do so much, « Regina, i'm so sorry...» He walked slowly arriving to her until he had grip her arm before she pulled away. Turning to him, making her arm free.

« Please. Go. »

And he did. Leaving her, alone in this empty room, full of broken hopes.

* * *

« Did you _bring_ him back? » Regina breathed as she felt like her heart had stopped.

« Well, if you hadn't cursed me, you would have known sooner. » he said normally before he shook his head « And Whale really? I saved your man's life and you name me after a mammal? »

But she couldn't listen to his jokes. She raised her head up to him as he was standing a few steps forward, « That night, when you told me you were sorry… that it hadn't worked. It had? He's alive? ».

The man chuckled, crossing his arms he leaned his back on the wall, taking this conversation as seriously as a three years old kid, « Damn yeah. Where do you think this bruise come from? » Whale replied showing her his forehead. She took a look at it, it was still pretty pink, it must have been recent but her anger took over her and she rushed herself up to him.

« Why? Why did you lie? Why did you make me believe he was dead? » Regina yelled as she hold on hard to Whale's throat after she had blocked him against the wall.

He smiled, he could barely breathe, but he was confident in his near future. « Rumplestilskin » he hissed on her face just how much they were close.

« You're lying. » she replied back, harder, preventing him to breathe a bit more and trying to erase this smile on his face. How could he smile in a moment like this?

« He wanted him gone. Just as much as your mother wished it so. You were made for that. You were made to become queen. » her face frowned at his words « Oh, so you didn't know? They had planned it all. Your future. _It was written. _» Whale's grin grew even more, feeling he could have the upper hand on this « Daniel was the only thing that could stop you from your destiny. They needed to eliminate him. When you came for my help with your mad hatter, Rumple had already told me to get rid of him. _But I didn't. _»

« Then why? » Regina menaced strongly « If what you're telling me is true, we both know we don't break deals with him. So why did you break that one? »

« Because I convinced him, that he would be a better benefit, alive. » she pushed deeper, making his heart to stop for a moment « But you can have him now. Gold screwed me anyway. He- Daniel, he's at the lab. »

At his words, she let it go a bit. Consuming the revelation he just had make to her. Everything made sense. But still, something wasn't right. She quickly took back her earlier position and menaced him one last time, her suspicious eyes glanced at his « And _why_ should I believe you now? »

« Because the clock is turning. He woke up few days ago, but, » he stopped for a moment, thinking of the words he was going to use « the heart you gave me. It's not a good one. It might kill him. He might even kill _himself, _just how much he would have turned crazy. He _is_ a monster, Regina. _You made him a monster. _How could you believe you could just introduce a new heart into his body and that everything would be normal again? _All magic comes with a price. _»

He was almost enjoying these words and that was more than Regina could handle and she could feel the tears coming up at his hard words. She knew where Daniel was, and she was going to find him, she was going to heal him and everything would be fixed. She let it go off of Whale, and left him, attached to the wall, not saying a word, not moving an eyebrow, « If I were you, I would kill him before he got a chance to even try on me! » he yelled before she had closed the door behind her. But he didn't even try to escape the wall's magic arms, he knew it was pointless. He also knew well how much Daniel had acted dangerously lately and he hoped she'll use magic to control him or she would not come out alive of this little reuniting.

* * *

Regina was driving, following the way to the town's lab. The rain was falling madly. She could even hardly see the road, it was insane to drive in a weather like this but she just couldn't give up because of some kind of stupid rain.

Whale's words were echoing back in her ears « He's a monster » « You gotta kill him ». It was almost disturbing her from watching the road. So she shook her head, trying to concentrate again and trying to make herself believe that he only had lie to her.

At some point, as she was passing by a old mansion, something got her attention. It was a silhouette on the porch drown into the rain that she succeed to recognize. Regina stopped the car. These curves... she could recognize them between thousands. They were Daniel's.

She was ready to step out of the car, only posing her eyes on the right seat to take her coat for a second but when she looked up again, it was gone. _He was gone._

She came out of the vehicle in the next second, refusing to lost track of him and ran to the porch. Letting the car to stand in the middle of the route. But as she feared, once at the house's doorway; nothing.

Regina was about to enter the house, almost touching the doorknob but scenes seemed to rush in her head and the next second she was standing in the mansion's stables. Not even wondering how could she have ended up here, she just instinctively opened the first stall. The old wood squeaked as it opened slowly. The first things she saw was the straw scattered everywhere on the floor. That was before she saw his face. She knew it was him, but his face... _his face was filled with darkness_. Regina did not even got the time to finish to stare at him, that he jumped on her neck. And not the way she could expect it.

Daniel pressed her against the wall, his hands squeezing her neck, strangling. The timber tapped her back harshly, she gasped, feeling the hit through her fingers, « Daniel, stop it- » she tried to say as she asked for air and gripped his arms, trying to force him to let go. When she looked into his eyes, she found everything but the man she loved. It was not him. It was someone else in his body.

When in a shock he let go off of her, falling on the ground. His bloody heart was glowing in her hand. « No! No, no, no! » she yelled as she realized the unspeakable act she just had done to provide herself to breathe, falling on her knees beside his dead body « Daniel! »

« Regina?! » a voice whispered beside her as she opened her eyes, allowing herself to breathe heavily like if she had missed air during days. Finding herself sat in her bed at his sides. « You okay? » he rubbed his cheek, seating next as she did so. « I heard you screamed… are you okay? » he asked back as he saw her face still pale, he put a sweet kiss in her neck and she finally allowed herself to look at him « It was just a dream, 'Gina. ». He cupped her face between his palms, he could see her eyes were still lost « Hey, » the man murmured between two soft kisses upon her lips « I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. _I'm here_. »

His words warmed her up and she was already putting this nightmare into a corner of her head, trying to forget it. Regina tilted her head, making him understand that she was feeling better already. He fell back on the sheets and she followed his move. She put her head on his chest, listening carefully to his heartbeats. His chin rested on the top of her hair, glad that the storm was passed. He caressed her arm sweetly, « You dreamed I was dying again, didn't you ? » Daniel asked carefully. Her nightmares was happening quite often. It was always the same, or at least that's what Regina was telling him. But he'd always stay with her, no matter how early it was in the morning, he'd always be there until she'd feel better or until she'd fell back to sleep.

« Yes » she replied before she turned herself to her other side, facing him now but her head still on his chest « I love you ».

He grinned, rubbing her cheek. These were the three words she was now used to say after each times she'd have this nightmare, because her biggest mistake would have been to not have tell him more often « I know, » but he could never get tired of hearing her say it, as he leaned in to her, he pecked her lips with his own « _And I love you too. _».

* * *

TA DA. _THE END._

Lol, so how was it? Did you like it? If so/no what did you prefer? Tell me in reviews!

Please tell me everything! Even if it's fangirling or crying, lemme know everything lol!

So, as promise, I am going to answer probably some of the questions you might ask yourself and so I'm going to clear your minds up J

If there is cuts I'm talking about the « - », it's because I'm changing scenes.

_Why is there so much little scenes? Why aren't they complete? _I chose to make it that way, because dreams are crazy. And it's always kinda dizzy.

_Is these memories or a simple nightmare? _Whatever helps you to sleep at night :P

_Are Daniel/Regina in Fairtyle Land or Storybrooke at the end of the one shot? _They are in Storybrooke ;)

_How/why is Daniel alive? _Let's just take my rpg « canon ». Cora didn't kill Daniel, she did rip his heart out but faked to turn it into ashes. She then hold him captive, until the curse. After the curse Regina/Daniel found back each other. but why are you asking me that? Just enjoy that he is alive!

_So Whale is Frankenstein? _Yup, just based as how we saw him on the promo ;)

_What's the deal with Jefferson/Regina? How does he owe her everything? _Let's just say, she saved his wife's life and his as well (grace was not there yet, so it can fit!). I just needed a strong connection between them because mad queen feelings :3

_WHY ARE YOU REPLYING TO QUESTIONS WE HAVENT ASKED YET?_ BECAUSE THESE WERE THE QUESTIONS I ASKED MYSELF WHILE WRITING THIS AND I JUST FEEL THAT AS THE WRITER OF IT, I SHOULD EXPLAIN THINGS!

_WHY ARE YOU WRITING IN CAPITALS? _I DON'T KNOW. YOU TELL ME!

And I think I gotta stop with the self Q&A, it's not turning healthy! Lol :P

Anyway if you have other questions, I'll be happy to answer, in reviews or on tumblr (lanaparrillass)!

Hope you liked, and stay strong Stable Queen shippers


End file.
